


Darkfall

by ragnarok89



Category: Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Ambiguous/Open Ending, Canon Related, Dark Magic, Drabble, Evil Wins, F/F, Foreshadowing, Halloween, Inspired by Fanart, Inspired by Music, Inspired by Wicked, One Shot, Parallels, Power Play, Royalty, Scheming, Short One Shot, Villains, What-If, Women In Power
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-23
Updated: 2019-10-23
Packaged: 2020-12-28 19:48:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 238
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21142229
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ragnarok89/pseuds/ragnarok89
Summary: Drabble. “How is it that they called us the monsters?” /Canon AU.





	Darkfall

Even after they had found each other, they agreed on only one known fact.

Earth was a vile, unforgiving and miserable planet, where the roots of such depravity only started and never seemed to end, running deep into its hollow core. The humans were always suspicious, out of line, and soaked through and through with fear.

"How is it that _they_ called us the monsters," The queen Beryl wondered aloud, her eyes scanning the bustling and congested streets of the city through her crystal ball. "when the humans are the scourge of this wretched planet?"

Out of the corner of her eye, Beryl saw the queen Nehellenia in the shadows, golden eyes glowing, a smile on her crimson red lips.

"It is quite ironic, isn't it?" Nehellenia said, walking to Beryl's side, curling her fingers around the other queen's hand, giving her an anchor. "Even when _we_ were the ones who've been wronged, no one takes responsibility for their own wrongdoings and misdeeds."

"It appears our interests are aligned, Nehellenia," Beryl inferred, turning towards her fellow queen and resting her chin on her hand, "you and I are more alike than I thought."

Nehellenia grinned, her teeth white and sharp. "Indeed, it does, my dear Beryl."

"Indeed, dearest Nehellenia," Beryl returned the grin in kind, her fangs glinting in the light off of the crystal ball. The humans were blissfully unaware of the queens' approaching darkness upon them.


End file.
